Falches Spiel
by Sarjana2511
Summary: Trent sieht Geister und verliebt sich in einer Millionärstochter. Das war meine erste FF, allerdings nun schon zwei Jahre alt. Seit deshalb nachsichtig. Ich glaube das ist die ersta SoT FF. Das ist ein Aufruf an alle SoT Fans eine FF drüber zu schreiben


Teil 1: Eine Frau wurde entführt  
  
Es war ein sehr schöner und sonniger Morgen, als Trent Malloy mit seinem Freund und Partner Carlos Sandoval in seiner blauen Viper in ihr Büro fuhren. Sie sind Privatdetektive und Wohnen in Texas/Dallas. Ihr Büro lag über einer kleinen Bar die einem guten Freund gehört, genant Butch. Als sie am Büro ankamen, sahen sie schon einen Mann, der schwer reich schien, vor der Tür stehen. „Sie müssen Malloy und Sandoval sein,"sprach der Mann. „Und sie sind?", Fragte Trent. „Ich bin Mister Kingkate und -" „der Kingkate..." fragte Carlos. „Der berühmte Kingkate von der Firma Kingkate?" „Ja der.", Sagte Kingkate. „Was haben sie den für ein Problem?"Warf Trent ein, bevor Carlos noch irgendwas sagen konnte. „Lassen sie uns doch erst mal reingehen."Schlug Kingkate vor.  
  
„Meine Tochter René wurde entführt."„Wissen sie von wem, ich meine sie haben doch sicher sehr viele Feinde."Wollte Carlos wissen. „Ja, ich habe sehr viele Feinde. Doch ich kann mir schon denken wer es war. Dieser Caruso."„Caruso... der Mafiaboss. Wieso das?" Wollte Trent wissen. „Nun ja, er wollte mir meine Firma abkaufen, keine Ahnung warum, jedenfalls habe ich nein gesagt. Da meinte er, das wird ihnen noch leid tun und ein Tag später war René, meine Tochter, spurlos verschwunden." Ein Handy ging los. „Schuldigung, das ist meines"und Kingkate ging rann. „Ich tue alles was sie wollen, bloß tun sie meiner Tochter nichts" schluchzte Kingkate ängstlich in sein Handy.  
  
„Bitte befreien sie meine Tochter. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten meine Tochter und vor allem meine Firma zu verlieren," sagte er eine Minute später zu Trent und Carlos.  
  
Als Mister Kingkate wieder ging, lies sich Carlos ganz schön über ihn aus. „Hast du das gehört ...und vor allem meine Firma. Ich glaube den ist seine Firma wichtiger als seine Tochter. Irgendwas stimmt mit der Firma nicht." „Das geht uns nichts an, wir sollen doch bloß seine Tochter finden. Was denkst du wo sich Caruso aufhält?"  
  
An einem abgelegenen Ort stand eine alte Lagerhalle, wo stimmen zu vernehmen waren. „Wenn ich erst mal die Firma habe, können wir das Heroin in alle Länder schicken und ich werde reicher und reicher." ,sagte ein Stark gebauter Mann von großer Statur im schwarzen Anzug. „Das werden sie noch bitter bereuen Caruso."„Bitte, Caruso de Rus und noch was, sei still, dir hilft ja doch keiner mehr."  
  
Ein junges hübsches Mädchen saß gefesselt in einer Ecke. Ihr dunkelblondes Haar, was einmal zu einem Zopf gebunden war, hing ihr nun in ihrem Gesicht. Die grünen Augen sahen verängstig den Mann an. „Mir dauert das alles zu lange," sagte Caruso unruhig. „Ich werde diesen Dummdödel noch mal anrufen."  
  
„Wo halten sich Mafiabosse und ihre Konpannen normalerweise auf.", überlegte Carlos. Trent, der Carlos gar nicht zugehört hatte schrak auf als Kim reinkam. „Schuldigung, das ich zu spät komme." Sie ging zum Schreibtisch rüber. „Trent, was guckst du so erschrocken."„Mir ist eingefallen, wo sie sein könnten."„Trent, hast du schon wieder die Schlüssel von deiner Viper verlegt?"Schrie Kim durch den ganzen Raum. Trent hörte ihr gar nicht zu. „Carlos, kommst du?"  
  
„Also, was meinst du wo sie sind?"Sie kamen zu den Lagerstellen von der Firma Kingkate. „Was denkst du, liefern sie.", fragte Trent Carlos. „Null Ahnung, aber wieso denkst du, das sie grade hier sind?" „Ich denke mal, egal was die Firma liefert, Caruso will sie nur kaufen, um irgend eine Art von Drogen zu schmuggeln."„Verstehe, also..." „Leise, hörst du das? Es kommt aus dem da vorne."Sie nährten sich einer großen grauen Baracke. Als sie vor der grauen Schiebetür standen, hörten sie Stimmen. „Bringt das Mädchen nach hinten. Ich werde jetzt dafür sorgen, das Kingkate den Kaufvertrag auflegt."  
  
„Na toll, das sind doch Hunderte, wie sollen wir da reinkommen." Fragte Carlos aufgebracht. „Jetzt übertreibst du aber, abgesehen davon haben wir bis jetzt immer alle Fälle gelöst, auch wenn sie immer ein bisschen anders ausgehen als gedacht.", erklärte Trent. „Und dieser wird ganz anders ausgehen."Sie hörten ein Knacken hinter sich und drehten sich ganz langsam um.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


End file.
